


Lose Control

by 2Loverz



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants Spock to let loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

> Disowner: don't own them, because they own each other :p 
> 
> Per usual: this work is not beta'ed, please return typos/grammar mistakes if you find any. ;)
> 
> Edit: sorry, for the previous confusion in the tags, this is obviously a pure M/M fic and NOT F/F or mixed F/F + M/M.

Kirk's voice comes out in a throaty whisper, like a prayer, "C'mon Spock, let it go. Let it all go and give yourself over".  
  
  
"I...Jim...yesss" Spock moans loudly as Jim keeps stroking his member in slow but sure movements with his strong, calloused hands. The rough edge of the jacking makes it harder and harder to maintain control and don't throw it all over board; not just yet. But he knows eventually he will cave and so does Jim. It's just a matter of time.  
  
  
  
"Almost there, baby, almost there," Jim praises him, tries to slowly coax him into giving in. "Show me that animal side of yours. You know it wants to come out and play once in a while". He keeps playing with Spock's member, now also stroking his nuts. All of it drawing more wonderful noises from the Vulcan's throat. Encouraged Jim's fingers keep wandering behind Spock's testicles until they reach the soft, puckered skin. He gently, but surely presses against it, not breaching just touching the tight ring of muscle with purpose;  knowing how insane it drives Spock to be teased like this. Jim knows how to play Spock, knows where to touch and how to, to make him feel like he's flying apart. Even though it's an illogical phrase Spock feels exactly like that.  
  
  
  
Spock shakes his head, fights it, desperately wanting to not let this side of him take over. Too used to be clear headed and never lose his cool, but he knows Jim won't give up. Won't give up his plan to get these emotions from Spock.  
  
  
  
Jim moves his hand back to Spock's member. It leaks pre-cum and is pulsing in Jim's hand. He loves this more than Spock probably will ever know, more than he probably will ever admit to himself. And it's not that Spock isn't giving him enough otherwise, he loves him and he tells him this on more than just sexual occasions, but still there is something deep inside of Spock that wants to come out and show even more of his feelings and emotions and Kirk wants to help Spock deal with it. Show him it is perfectly fine to lose control during sex, to just feel and allow and enjoy those feelings, Spock did very well learn by himself feelings simply are a thing you cannot control. And this realization crushed Spock and it took him quite some time to accept all this. Thinking back he is sure if Jim hadn't been so patient with him -he never pushed him, never got demanding, he just let Spock chose the pace- he probably wouldn't have come so far and finally accept and embrace his human side fully.  
  
  
Drawn back into the now by the hand working his dick just that much harder and faster Spock lets out another moan. Jim strokes Spock and whispers in a deep, seductive voice. "C'mon, Spock. Quit fighting it and show me", the last bit comes out in a growl paired with an undercurrent of a command and half a plea. Jim loves watching Spock fall apart under his hands, he'll be there to make sure he is ok and put him back together, after all. And it's another of those phrases, Spock shoke his head as Jim explained, but couldn't deny these words are spot on.  
  
  
When Jim's tongue sneakes out to trace the shell of Spock's ear the Vulcan is fast closer to lose his inner fight, faster than he has ever been in his entire life; and given how old he is and that he rarely lost his compsure before he's met Jim, much less in this way it's quite an achivement of Jim now already.  
  
  
  
Jim keeps pushing. "Yes, I can feel it. You want to let go," practiced fingers give the head a quick squeeze and twist before they slide back down along his hot, hard cock driving Spock closer and closer to the edge and also Jim knows this. Spock's breathing pattern changes the closer he comes to climax and the closer to just let it all out, and when this both pairs and mixes it's like fireworks go off inside him. Yet another of those illogical phrases, but also this one expresses exactly what Spock feels like when it happens.  
  
  
  
"I know your vulcan part is still fighting your human side, but we both know it's  
just a matter of time until your human side takes over and your vulcan side is defeated,"  
´  
  
  
  
"Please Jim...just...," Spock sounds breathless, his heart beats fast and he is sweating his body even hotter than usually, way hotter than a human body under these circumstances.  
  
  
  
Kirk enjoys hearing Spock beg before he resumes the task in hand, determined to finally score. "Close, Spock, so close. Mhhh...just give me what I want and what we both know you want as well. No matter how hard your vulcan fights he loves this, loves to be conquered and taken by your human so both can meld in a combined feeling of ecstasy" and Jim is suddenly close to coming himself, just from talking to Spock like this and feeling his member sliding through his hand smearing pre-cum all over it. He pushes his hips against Spock's thigh in a rotating motion, trying to get more friction on his dick and make this a mutual finish.  
  
  
  
Jim gives him a non too gentle squeeze which pushes another low moan from Spock's throat.  
  
  
  
"Jim!" Spock's head falls forward, as if signalizing his surrender. Kirk leans over his back, enjoying the feel of the Vulcan's hot skin against his; he bites Spock's shoulder, not hard enough to break skin, but his teeth leave an imprint they both can admire a few days post this bite.  
  
  
  
Finally relinquishing control Spock goes rigid, bucks wildy into Jim's fist, fucking through it. Desperate to come he practically uses Jim's hand, perhaps imagining it was his ass, but that doesn't even matter right. His one priority now being his release is so close he feels like he can taste it. And it's really an act full of those phrases, Spock reflects later, that can't be all that illogical when he himself admits that is exactly how he feels.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Spock, use my fist," Kirk tightens his fist rhythmically, like he does with his butt muscles when he has Spock inside him, milking his dick, literally. "Fuck...Spock, so fucking hot."  
  
  
  
"Shit...Jim, make me fucking come", Spock finally gave up his Vulcan side's upper hand and his human side immediately takes over. "Fuck, please. I'm so fucking close". Clearly enjoying these words coming from his lover's mouth Kirk obliges. Furiously jacking Spock's dick as well as practically humping his side helping himself to an orgasm which happens simultaneously only a few moments later.  
  
  
  
"Fuck...fuck...fuck...shit....Jim...fuuuuuck" and Spock goes on and on like this throughout his entire orgasm, until he came so much he feels like he won't be able to come another two weeks- minimum.  
  
  
  
Spock pumping his come all over Jim's hand. Jim spurting his hot seed all over Spock thigh and halfway over his ass.  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Spock shoot for me. Show me how much you like it. How good it feels to let go and just float, flying high like nothing could ever harm you". Spock's too far gone to even register this anew illogical phrase.  
  
  
  
  
The moment the Vulcan's dick stopped twitching and coming he just sacked down, his upper body hanging over the back of the couch and Jim has no trace of power left to prevent himself from colapsing atop his lover. Both literally hanging there they try to collect themselves, to make sense of the world again as their breathing and heartbeats slowly return to normal.  
  
  
  
"Fuck" Kirk says after he feels like he draw enough oxygen back into his lunges to speak without the fear of passing out after this intense orgasm, but still limping all over Spock with no intention to move anytime some and Spock seems to have no objection, likes having Jim so close to him. Jim snuggels closer and distinctly remembers their first night and how Spock was practically searching the contact of the human body, couldn't get close enough as if he tried to crawl into Jim's skin. And now it's Jim's turn to make a face at his own mind throwing illogical phrases around, or at least thinking they are illogical, when he knows it's true.  
  
  
  
  
"Indeed, captain" Spock says, also his breathing almost back to normal. He feels like not only his cum left his dick but also all his power.  
  
  
  
After a few moments Spock turns his head, "Captain"  
  
  
  
Kirk looks up at him, still draped all over Spock's backside. "Hmmmm...?", he responds sleepily.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, captain" and Spock doesn't have to explain, Jim knows. He always knows.  
  
  
  
"My pleasure, mister Spock" Jim says, voice soft and serious and flashes Spock one of those famous smiles only Spock ever has the honor of receiving. Jim pushed himself up, visibly strugling to manage even that and gives Spock a quick kiss on the cheek before his body sacks down again.  
  
  
  
"You know, we eventually have to move", Spock prompts after another good five minutes and nudges him gently when Jim doesn't react.  
  
  
  
"Jim," he tries again, before it slowly dawns on him.  
  
  
  
"Splendid" he huffs out, and if Jim was awake he perhaps would've told him again that he almost makes him believe in miracles.


End file.
